


Never, never

by VioletWestenra



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWestenra/pseuds/VioletWestenra
Summary: At fourteen, raised by the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith and the Queen of Hell herself, Judas Spellman had never been good at hiding anything from either of his mothers.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 76





	Never, never

**Author's Note:**

> Something (very) short and quite sweet I wrote in the middle of the night when some weird sort of inspiration hit me! I haven't really seen anything exploring this specific possibility of a mother-son relationship, so I thought I'd test my hand at it! Hope you enjoy!

‘Mother?’

Judas stood by the doorway of the High Priestess’s office, fingers tracing the ornate carvings on the wooden doorframe. He had been there for a while, silently watching as she worked, diligent, an eyebrow arched in permanent disapproval as she quickly went through pages and pages of essays, shaking her head and sighing at times. At his voice, she paused, glasses perched quite precariously on her nose, eyes darting to him immediately as she frowned.

‘Judas? Is everything alright?’ Zelda’s frown deepened. Judas, as a rather affectionate young man rarely called her “mother”, especially when far from the scrutiny of the coven. ‘Come on in, I was just marking some of the more advanced essays.’ She paused, eyes searching the tall boy’s face. ‘What’s wrong?’ She asked again, taking off her glasses, leaving them on top of the stack of papers.

It was Judas’ turn to frown. At fourteen, he knew he was no good at hiding things from either of his mothers. His hand clenched around the newspaper cutout he held, sweat from his palm dampening the almost crumpled paper. He opened his mouth tentatively, but no words came out, as his mother’s eyebrow shot up once again, this time in curiosity and concern.

Uncertain step after step, he approached her desk, taking a seat on one of the two chairs facing her. He had no idea of how to have that conversation. Once again, his eyes scanned the bold printed letters and the picture on the page.

‘Judas?’ She tried again.

‘I… Leticia and I… We’re adopted, right?’

Zelda blinked quickly, taken aback. The twins had known they were adopted since childhood. For although Judas’s profound interest in literature and philosophy clearly resembled Zelda’s, and Leticia’s quick wit and penchant for mischief were only matched by Lilith’s, the lack of physical similarity still had both the nosy and the naïve of Greendale asking far too many questions. Until then, it had never been a problem, and she had more than enough reason to believe they had raised strong and confident children, who didn’t doubt their mothers’ affection for a single moment.

‘Yes. And you’ve known that since you were children.’ Her voice still maintained that stern edge, unwilling to allow her apprehensiveness to show.

Judas nodded, still looking down, heart pounding. From the corner of his eye, he could see his mother stand up from her high-backed chair, sighing, circling her desk towards him, pulling the chair closest to him even closer. She once again sat down, now right in front of him.

‘Well, obviously there is something happening. Now, I will not press you for answers, but I don’t believe you would have come to my office in the middle of the day if you didn’t need to talk,’ he looked at her, embarrassed, but she simply raised her eyebrows as if stating the obvious, ‘well then, go ahead.’

His hands clenched tighter around the piece of newspaper he held. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

‘Please don’t be mad, ok? I wasn’t looking for this, but… earlier I was down at the library with Letty, and we were bored, so we ended up finding this journal that mentioned a great massacre in our coven, just a few months after we were born, and she didn’t really think much of it but I got curious and I…’

He held out the newspaper cutout, hesitantly, watching as what little color his mother’s face still held completely vanished at the image. She looked faint, as if suddenly sick, and for a moment, he felt guilty.

Once again, he looked at the photograph. A woman and a man. She appeared to have skin like his own, big brown eyes like his own, and his sister’s smile and athletic build, and the man… He paused. The man was tall and broad shouldered, like he knew he’d grow to be. The man had a nose like his own, and a jawline like his own.

He looked at his mother’s face once again, looking for an answer in those features so different from his own. He saw her skin paler than ever, her green eyes brimming with tears, and then he knew. He knew. He didn’t need her to say a word. 

‘Mom?’ He asked, tentatively.

That word seemed to snap her from whatever thoughts she had submerged into. She recoiled, wincing as if burned by the paper. Clearing her throat and discreetly dabbing at the inner corner of her eyes in an attempt to compose herself, she answered in a deep breath.

‘Yes, Jude?’ Her haughty voice was shaking.

‘It says here that… that he…’ He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. She obviously knew what had happened.

‘He did.’ She nodded, her voice barely a whisper.

Judas stood up, hand on his forehead as he paced, in what in any other moment could have almost been an impression of her.

‘How? Why!?’ He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

She sighed, and for a moment, she looked at the clock. Just past four o’ clock. Then, she looked back at him.

‘Your mother and I will tell you and your sister tonight. After dinner. You deserve to know the truth, even if it’s… unpleasant.’

He nodded, standing up. Something strange burned in his chest, in his throat. He didn’t resent her for not telling them sooner. It was fear, not anger. He took a step towards the door, quietly, but before he could convince himself to wait a couple more hours to know the whole truth, the words had already escaped his mouth.

‘Am I… like him?’ He looked back at her. ‘Will I become like… that?’

As she stood there, frozen a second longer, in that brief moment of shock, he realized the tears streaming down his own face, mirrored by hers. And in two strides, her arms were around him, all warmth and comfort in her familiar scent.

‘Never, never.’ 


End file.
